This invention relates to a speech synthesizer and more particularly to a speech synthesizer capable of discontinuing an audible output of a particular word.
It is generally known in the art of synthesis of speech to store information necessary for synthesis of a predetermined number of words within a memory and to synthesize selected ones of the words in sequence. When a speech synthesizer is to be used with particular electronic equipment as its output device, the need often occurs for immediately interrupting an audible output indicative of a particular word. For instance, providing that the speech synthesizer is incorporated into a measuring instrument to provide an audible message indicative of a measuring mode in operation, it may be desirable to interrupt an audible indication in switching between one and another mode of operation. However, if the speech synthesizer comes to a stop with a relatively high level of a sound waveform signal, then objectionable clicking noise would be developed.